This project on neurovirology and neuroimmunology is focused on obtaining evidence that the pathogenesis of schizophrenia and other neuropsychiatric illnesses may involve an infectious process by a viral agent and/or an autoimmune reaction involving central nervous system tissue autoantibodies. The techniques used involve the quantification of specific proteins, including immunoglobulins, in the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF), stimulation of cultured lymphocytes in order to identify latent retroviral infection, and the use of the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) in an effort to identify small quantities of viral genomic DNA in post-mortem brain tissue.